Seelische Notoperation
by Stromi
Summary: Eine Parodie auf eine Vielzahl von James NorringtonFanfictions. Jetzt ist es soweit: Der Commodore muss zum Psychater!


**Seelische Notoperation**

Der Raum wirkte auf den ersten Blick hell und freundlich. In lockerer Anordnung verteilten sich die Möbel im Raum, darunter ein Aktenschrank, ein Schreibtisch, ein bequemer Sessel und ein auf ihn farblich abgestimmtes Sofa mit Lederbezug. Eine Topfpflanze stand in der einen Ecke, das Fenster war halb geöffnet und sorgte für frische Luft im Zimmer.

Auf den zweiten Blick hätte genau diese Einrichtung sofort misstrauisch machen sollen. Auch Commodore James Norrington kam nicht umhin, die Stirn in Falten zu ziehen als er sich umblickte. Eine freundliche junge Frau hatte ihn hereingebeten, eine Akte auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, ihm aufmunternd zugelächelt und war dann wieder nach draußen verschwunden mit den Worten: „Die Frau Doktor kommt gleich, Mister."

Er wartete nun schon eine geraume Weile auf jene Dame, die er hier aufsuchen sollte. Eine gute Freundin hatte ihm dazu geraten, als sich nach einem Glas Wein zuviel – an das er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte und er darum darauf beharrte, überhaupt keinen Wein an jenem Abend angerührt zu haben – seine Zunge gelöst hatte. Er schien sehr redselig geworden zu sein, was ebenfalls außerhalb seiner Vorstellungskraft lag. Lange Jahre der Selbstdisziplinierung und des militärischen Drills hatten James das Schweigen gelehrt. Ein feucht-fröhlicher Abend allein konnte das nicht zunichte gemacht haben.

Eine Uhr tickte an der Wand und zerhackte jede Minute in kleinste Bruchstücke. Die ‚Frau Doktor' ließ lange auf sich warten, doch Norrington rührte sich nicht von seinem Fleck vorm Schreibtisch fort. Er war es gewohnt, der Ankunft von Admiralen zu harren, darauf zu warten, dass Gouverneure ihre Ansprachen beendeten, dass gewisse Piraten all ihr Wortpulver verschossen und nicht zuletzt junge Damen endlich ihre Entscheidungen mitteilten. Dagegen waren zehn Minuten allein mit sich im Arbeitszimmer einer... wie hatte das Schild an der Tür verkündet? Einer „Dipl. Psych. Sandra Haarzung" die reinste Erholung.

James ertappte sich dabei, auf den Füßen zu wippen. Augenblicklich befahl er sich zur Ruhe und legte die Hände hinter den Rücken. Sein Blick wanderte weiter durch den Raum und blieb schließlich wieder am Schreibtisch hängen. Die Akte, _seine_ Akte, lag dort wie eine Anklageschrift. Obwohl sie noch völlig leer war, denn Norrington hatte die freundliche junge Frau im Vorzimmer dabei beobachtet, als sie den Pappordner gerade erst neu anlegte. Für die Frau Doktor war James Norrington bisher ein Nichts und Niemand. Eine unentdeckte Insel. Ein Schatz, der geplündert werden konnte.

Der Commodore runzelte erneut die Stirn. Er war eindeutig etwas zu lange mit den falschen Individuen zusammen gewesen, wie sonst konnten sich solche Vergleiche in seinen Kopf stehlen? Bevor er noch länger darüber nachsinnen konnte, wurde die Tür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet. Norrington wandte sich nicht um, als Schritte an ihm vorbei zum Schreibtisch führten. Zunächst schob sich daher ein rechtes, benylonstrumpfhostes Bein, das in einem hübschen Fuß in hochhackigen Schuhen endete, in sein Blickfeld. Hastig blinzelte er. Die Londoner Mode machte zu schnelle Wandlungen für ihn, wenn es von engem Korsett nun plötzlich zu offener Freizügigkeit kam. Solch ein Anblick musste doch einfach verrückt machen! Aber natürlich nicht einen Offizier der Royal Navy. Aus diesem Grund hastete sein Blick rasch über den weißen Kittel höher, zum Gesicht von Frau Doktor.

Sandra Haarzung lächelte und sah über den Rand ihrer Brille dem Commodore in die Augen, als forsche sie dort nach der Antwort zu einer Frage, die noch gar nicht gestellt worden war. Ihr blondes Haar war zu einem strengen Knoten am Hinterkopf gewunden und jetzt schnellte James eine beringte Hand entgegen. Reflexartig fasste Norrington dorthin, wo er normalerweise den Griff seines Degens in die Finger bekommen hätte. Jetzt griff er aber nur in leere Luft. Seine gute Freundin hatte ihm geraten, keine Waffen zu tragen und auch zivile Kleidung anzulegen. Nicht einmal die Perücke hatte er aufbehalten dürfen und ohne sie fühlte er sich vor der Dipl. Psych. und ihrem freundlichen Angriff sehr schutzlos.

Als James nach einer Weile noch immer nicht die dargebotene Hand zum Gruß nahm, änderte sich ihre Position und wies nun einladend auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. „Guten Tag, Mister..." ein rascher Blick auf die Akte, „Norrington. Setzen Sie sich doch."

Vom Umgangston verunsichert, der ein ‚Euch' und ‚Ihr' durch ein ‚Sie' ersetzte, zögerte der Commodore, ehe er sich in dem Stuhl niederließ. Auf ein Dankeswort oder eine Erwiderung des Grußes verzichtete er, nicht etwas aus Unhöflichkeit; er war einfach zu überrumpelt, um ein Wort hervorzubringen. Ein Umstand, der ihn sogleich wieder sich selbst tadeln und endlich, verspätet, „Guten Tag", sagen ließ.

Frau Doktor schien sich an der Unsicherheit ihres Gegenübers nicht weiter zu stören. Wahrscheinlich war sie es gewohnt, dass Männer in ihrer Gegenwart kleinlaut wurden. Zugleich schien es, als würde eine erste, kühle Analyse ihrerseits geschehen. Sie setzte sich ebenfalls, ohne dass ihr unverbindliches Lächeln schwand. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Zum dritten Mal zierte eine steile Falte James' Stirn. „Madam?"

„Miss." erwiderte Sandra Haarzung sofort. Offensichtlich stand das ‚Frau Doktor' nicht dafür, dass sie mit einem Arzt verheiratet gewesen wäre, sondern sie selbst diesen Beruf ausübte. „Über welche Art von Beschwerden klagen Sie?"

Norrington hob eine Braue. „Ich bin auf Anraten einer Bekannten hier, _Miss_."

„Ich verstehe." Sie kritzelte etwas auf ihren Notizblock, dann sah Fräulein Haarzung wieder auf. Im Blick ihrer stahlgrauen Augen lag so unglaublich viel Verständnis, ihre Miene war völlig offen – jeder hätte ihr in diesem Moment sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Norrington räusperte sich nur unwohl und setzte sich noch aufrechter im Sessel.

Frau Doktor wechselte die Taktik und führte einen Angriff von hinten. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Gut."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja."

„Keine Nervosität?"

„Nein."

Sandra Haarzung lächelte wieder und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Ihre Körpersprache sagt anderes."

Gerne wäre der Commodore nun aufgestanden, hätte sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und wäre gegangen. Doch sicher hätte diese Frau auch das auf irgendeine Weise interpretiert, die ihm am Ende schlecht bekommen wäre. Zudem wartete Sarah Darling zu Hause, die ihn erst hierher geschickt hatte. Er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Und er wollte nicht, dass Sandra Haarzung seiner Sarah schriftlich mitteilte, wie ihr Verlobter sich benommen hatte.

Seufzend ließ er von seiner steifen Haltung ab und setzte sich ebenfalls etwas bequemer auf den Stuhl. Frau Doktor nickte zufrieden, als sähe sie sich in einer neuerlichen Vermutung bestätigt. Womöglich ging sie nun davon aus, dass James Norrington alles tat, was man ihm sagte oder befahl. Nun, immerhin _war_ er ein Soldat! „Fahrt fort", drehte er den Spieß herum und erlaubte Fräulein Haarzung gnädig, sich zu äußern.

„Sind die Probleme eher körperlicher Natur? Drückt irgendwo der Schuh?"

Norrington schielte auf seine Stiefelspitzen. „Nein."

„Ich meinte, fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl?"

James gab eine grundehrliche Antwort, die für diesen Moment durchaus zutraf. „Ja, Miss."

Fräulein Haarzung nickte und kritzelte erneut etwas auf ihren Block. „Ist es ein Druck auf der Brust? Kopfschmerzen? Schlafen Sie nicht gut?"

Norrington sah sich selbst als durchaus geduldigen, beinahe stoischen Menschen an. Aber diese neugierige Fragerei nach seinem Befinden ging ihm zu weit! Um die Sache schneller hinter sich zu bringen, dehnte er die Wahrheit etwas und sagte, was die Frau Doktor hören wollte: „Ja."

„Ja?" Ein Ausdruck von Verwirrung huschte über das Gesicht der Dame, was Norrington innerlich befriedigt grinsen ließ, während er äußerlich ungerührt zurücksah.

„Ja."

„Was davon denn nun?" Ein Hauch von Ungeduld schlich sich in die Stimme von Sandra Haarzung und strafte ihren freundlichen Blick Lügen.

„Alles."

Sie blinzelte. Einmal, zweimal. Schließlich wandte sie den Blick von ihrem Gegenüber ab und kritzelte regelrecht hastig etwas auf ihren Schreibblock. Am Ende sah sie wieder auf. „Haben Sie Albträume?"

Noch immer der Meinung, das würde Sandra Haarzung nicht das Geringste angehen und gleichzeitig mit einem spitzbübischen Vergnügen, es dieser neugierige Person heimzuzahlen, setzte James eine leidvolle Miene auf. „So ist es. Jede Nacht der gleiche, furchtbare Traum."

Interessiert spitzte Frau Doktor die Ohren. „Erzählen Sie mir davon. Was geschieht in diesem Traum?"

Norrington überließ es ganz seiner Phantasie – von der manch einer seiner Untergebenen behauptete, er besäße sie gar nicht, außer in Bezug darauf, wie mit Piraten zu verfahren sei – und schilderte: „Er variiert. Zumeist endet es aber damit, dass ich auf einem Schiff völlig unspektakulär mit einer Holzplanke durchbohrt werde und man mir dann meinen Degen abnimmt."

„Degen, so, so." wiederholte Fräulein Haarzung. Das nächste Wort auf ihrem Block hatte verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit dem Ausdruck ‚Phallus'. „Sie sterben also in diesem Traum?"

„Ohja!" Norrington nickte und sagte gespielt aufgebracht: „Und es gibt nicht einmal ein anständiges Seemannsgrab für mich!"

„Was geht diesen Ereignissen voraus. Was sind die Varianten?"

James senkte den Blick, als müsse er angestrengt überlegen. Tatsächlich jedoch benötigt er den Moment um sich zu sammeln vor allem deshalb, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Als er wieder aufsah, war seine Miene völlig ausdruckslos und nur seine Augen schienen gezeichnet von schlimmen Erinnerungen. „Es ist, als würde mein ganzes Leben noch einmal an mir vorbei ziehen. Nur das ich es jetzt, da ich älter geworden bin, meine Kindheit anders betrachten kann. Ich verstehe es nun. Alles." Seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern und tonlos wiederholte er: „Alles..."

Echtes Mitgefühl mischte sich im Blick von Frau Doktor mir wissenschaftlichem Interesse. Sie schwieg jedoch und ließ ihren Gegenüber fortfahren: „Schweißgebadet schrecke ich auf, Miss. Es ist so furchtbar! Manchmal höre ich noch die Schreie der Gefolterten." Ein Ausdruck von blankem Entsetzen huschte über Norringtons Miene. „Und _ich_ bin ihr Folterknecht! Ich peitsche die Piraten, ich strafe sie mit glühenden Kohlen, ich verstümmle sie und lasse sie solange am Leben, wie es geht, ehe sie unter Qualen sterben. Das schlimmste aber ist: Es bereitet mir Freude." Er lächelte verträumt und musterte Sandra Haarzung, die sichtlich nervös eine Strähne hinters Ohr strich. Mit bebender Stimme fragte sie: „Was noch?"

Das Lächeln schwand von James' Miene und die blumigsten Ideen stürzten auf ihn herein. Dieses Mal musste er tatsächlich eine Weile schweigen, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dann begann er neuerlich: „Ein anderes Mal bin ich es, der ausgepeitscht wird, angekettet und gequält. Zumeist bin ich dabei völlig nackt und irgendwann..." Er biss sich auf die Lippe und fragte sich still, ob er nun zu weit ging, um die Sensationsgier von Sandra Haarzung zu befriedigen. Sie selbst forderte ihn jedoch auf: „Irgendwann?"

„Irgendwann werde ich aufgespießt."

„Mit der Holzplanke?"

„Nein, nein!" Der Commodore schüttelte den Kopf und dachte in den schönsten Skandalen. „Von hinten. Aufgespießt. Mit einem Schwert. Einem aufgerichteten Spieß. Ihr versteht schon..."

„Ah, einem erigierten-„

„Exakt!" fiel James ihr ins Wort. Hätte Frau Doktor es ausgesprochen, wäre seine Beherrschung endgültig dahin gewesen und sein Lachen hätte ihn noch bis nach Hause begleitet. Die beiden Verse aus einem mittelalterlichen Gedicht: „Er stürmte mit aufgerichtetem Spieß meine kleine Burg", waren aber auch zu verlockend gewesen, um sie Sandra Haarzung vorzuenthalten.

Entsprechend verständnisvoll musterte sie Norrington nun auch und konnte doch nicht ganz verbergen, wie spannend sie seine ans Perverse hinreichenden Ausführungen empfand. Sie bekam wohl nicht jeden Tag solch eine gute Geschichte erzählt. Also kam James nun zum krönenden Abschluss. „Ich erkenne nie ein Gesicht in meinen Träumen. Weder diejenigen der Gefolterten, noch derer, die mir ein Leid zufügen. Aber trotzdem scheinen sie alle eines gemeinsam zu haben."

„Was?" platzte es aus der Frau Doktor heraus. Verlegen räusperte sie sich und schob die Akte ein wenig hin und her, als wolle sie sie ordnen. James hauchte: „Mein Vater..."

Die Miene von Sandra Haarzung hellte sich mit einem Male auf, als bekäme sie nun die Wurzel allen Übels auf silbernem Tablett serviert. Später würde sie gewiss von sich behaupten, sie hätte in nur einer Sitzung einen schwer traumatisierten Mann dazu bringen können, sein Innerstes nach außen zu kehren, damit sie daran herumdoktoren konnte. Sie musste wirklich eine Koryphäe auf ihrem Gebiet sein, einem so schlimmen Fall in so kurzer Zeit auf den Grund gegangen zu sein. Ihre Begeisterung zumindest war schwerlich zu übersehen. „Was ist mit Ihrem Vater?"

Norrington barg das Gesicht in den Händen und rang sich einen hübschen Schluchzer ab. „Er... Er..." James schniefte, fasste sich scheinbar und wandte sich wieder dem Fräulein zu. „Meine Kindheit war nicht wohlbehütet, müsst Ihr wissen. Mein Vater genoss in der Gesellschaft hohes Ansehen, zu Hause jedoch war er ein Tyrann. Er schlug meine Mutter und er schlug mich. Bis heute kann ich keine Reitgerte ohne ein Schaudern ansehen. Die Wunden sitzen tief, die Narben heilen nie..."

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und die Dipl. Psych. wäre begeistert von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen, um dem Commodore um den Hals zu fallen, ihn zu herzen und zu drücken für seine schrecklichen Erinnerungen an ein Leben, das niemals so stattgefunden hatte. Offensichtlich hinterfragte sie seine Erzählungen nicht, zu großartig war die Lüge. Überschwänglich machte sie sich eine letzte Notiz und strahlte ihren Patienten dann geradezu an. „Mister Norrington, es tut mir leid, aber die Stunde ist um. Doch Sie sollten dringend wieder herkommen. Sagen wir morgen. Meine Sprechstundenhilfe macht einen Termin aus."

Einen Moment war nur das Ticken der Uhr zu hören. Dieses Mal spiegelte sich echtes Entsetzen auf Commodore James Norringtons Miene wieder. Noch einmal dieser schrecklichen Frau begegnen?! Sein ‚Leben' in ihre Hände legen, sich von ihr sezieren und völlig falsch und verdreht wieder zusammensetzen lassen?! Was hatte sie nur auf ihren Notizblock geschrieben? Würde seine, in einer unbedachten Minute erfundene, Geschichte bald jeder lesen können. Würde man sie... _glauben_?

James schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich. „Nein, Frau Doktor. Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden. Guten Tag." Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Raum. Sarah würde ihm die Ohren lang ziehen...

ENDE

-----------------

Anmerkung:

‚Sarah Darling' ist mit freundlicher Erlaubnis aus gleichnamiger Geschichte entnommen.


End file.
